


You Would Kneel to Me

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent is afraid of hurting her beastie, but Aurora wonders if what she's really afraid of is something else entirely.</p>
<p>Beginnings of dom!Aurora/sub!Maleficent.</p>
<p>Malora Week day 7/17: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Would Kneel to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of on the fence about writing a sequel to this. It might be interesting to write in Maleficent's POV, or both... I'm not sure. Suggestions are always welcome (and every other comment of course).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

"It was completely irresponsible of you and it will _not_ happen again!" Maleficent's wings flared out at that, the usually so collected fairy far too irate to reign in her wings' reactions. Her eyes were as hard as flint and her lips all but drawn up in a snarl. Lesser beings would have cowered in fear, but the queen held her ground without so much as flinching.

"I'm twenty five, I have been queen for almost nine years and I have known you my whole life. I'm hardly a child." She spoke calmly and quietly but there was an edge to her voice, one that belied her otherwise peaceful demeanor. "You're overreacting, Maleficent."

"I'm not overreacting!" She clenched her jaw, glowering at the smaller woman. The queen didn't so much as blink when she was faced with the faerie's fury and it only served to stoke the flames of her anger. "You don't know what you're dealing with," she hissed, her wings twitching in unison with her words again. "You could've been hurt."

At Maleficent's words, Aurora's hand instinctively went up to touch her dress just below her collarbones as she remembered the night before that had gotten Maleficent so riled up.

 

* * *

 

_"You're holding back, love," Aurora mumbled, running her hands over the sides of Maleficent's body as she reveled in the adoring touches of Maleficent's lips on her chest. "You don't have to hide anything from me."_

_The faerie looked up from her chest, pupils blown wide in lust. "I'm not holding back, beastie." There was an odd quaver to her voice and her eyes were... almost fearful?_

_Aurora smiled softly, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through Maleficent's long, soft hair. "Yes you are. I can feel it." She paused and gasped as Maleficent suddenly cupped her sex, but she wouldn't be distracted. "It's like... when you're itching to fly, but the weather hinders you. Your wings twitch, you glance towards the sky and your whole body is restless." A finger slipped inside her and she couldn't stop the wanton moan that escaped her lips, but she continued even as her eyes closed. "You're like that again now. Restless –_ ah! _– and your wings are twitching. You can try to –_ ohh _– distract me, but I know you too well. You're holding something back."_

_The finger inside her stilled and Aurora pried her eyes open, only to be met with her beloved faerie gazing down on her, a troubled look on her pale face. "You don't know what you're asking for," she mumbled. "I'm not gentle, not pure like you." She flashed a wry smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm the real beast among us, Aurora."_

_The images of a raw, vicious Maleficent towering over her in bed that flashed through her mind, Aurora blamed on her already aroused state. Still, the images didn't evoke fear or apprehension, but instead lust and curiosity. She'd always been fascinated by the powerful creature that was Maleficent and that included every part of her – every dark secret – and not just the safe, light parts that Maleficent chose to show her. An oddly fitting answer came to mind and her lips turned up in a smile. "I'm not afraid."_

_Maleficent blinked, clearly not expecting that reaction. "I could hurt you, beastie." Despite her words, Aurora could see her defenses beginning to crumble._

_"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me," Aurora murmured and leaned up on her elbows to huskily whisper in Maleficent's ear, "so take me, faerie."_

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night was a blur of teeth, nails, lips and skin, grinding together in a sweaty, delicious mess. Maleficent, true to her word, had been neither gentle nor pure and Aurora's body now had the marks to prove it. That, however, didn't mean that she hadn't liked it – quite the opposite in fact – and that was something Maleficent had trouble accepting, ever since she'd seen the red marks and bruises on Aurora's body this morning as they got out of bed.

"You said that last night, too," Aurora replied, holding back her faint smile that the memories had elicited. Right now, it would only anger Maleficent further. "And I said I trusted you, which I did, and despite your warnings, you didn't hurt me."

"If you think that is the worst I can do, you are greatly mistaken," Maleficent scoffed, chin lifted in what Aurora only guessed was an attempt to instill fear. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Perhaps you could do worse things to others, but you would never hurt me." A small, dark part of Aurora wanted to smile at how easily she could rile up the faerie. "In fact, I believe the worst thing your _horrid curse_ did was to send me away from the awful man that was my father and then put me to sleep. A curse you yourself almost sacrificed yourself to break, if I'm not mistaken?" At that, she couldn't help the smug little smirk that played on her lips.

A hint of uncertainty tinted Maleficent's expression for a short moment before it was gone. "That is a completely different thing," she argued, although Aurora could see from the slight drooping of her wings that the worst of her anger had passed. "I _did_ hurt you last night. Those marks–"

"Are nothing that bothers me." Aurora's smile grew wider. "In fact, I must say I rather enjoyed getting marked by my consort."

Maleficent huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, it's not going to happen again."

Rolling her eyes at her lover's overprotective antics, Aurora closed the distance between them, stopping right in front of Maleficent. "I know that you would never intentionally hurt me, even when you let your inhibitions go." She paused a beat, considering her words. "Even when you're not in full control."

Had Aurora not studied Maleficent so intensely at that moment, she would surely had missed the minute gulp and the almost imperceptible widening of her eyes.

"That's what has got you so worried, isn't it? Losing control? Not being in power?" Maleficent only averted her eyes, her jaw clenching, a response that said so much more than words ever could. "You're afraid that if you let go of your power – if you _trust_ someone that much – you'll end up hurt, dead or kneeling before some human warlord."

Maleficent's eyes snapped back to meet Aurora's, narrow and hard. "I kneel to no one," she snarled.

There was silence for a moment as a thought hit Aurora. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she lifted her chin, lips pursed. "You'd kneel to me." The almost comical widening of Maleficent's eyes combined with the way her jaw went slack was all the confirmation Aurora needed. "The inhabitants of the Moors are at most your equals while few humans can even say that about themselves. But I..." She licked her lips and stepped closer, tilting her head up to meet Maleficent's wild eyes. "I'm the only one who could ever command you." The shiver that coursed through the tall faerie's body and made her wings flutter caused an impish grin to form on Aurora's lips.

"Aurora..." Maleficent warned, eyes darting around the room as if looking for an escape route.

But Aurora ignored her, reaching up to cup her cheek. "I could make you kneel, _faerie_ ," Aurora murmured, the husky tone a far cry from her usually light voice. "And you'd enjoy it, wouldn't you?" There was still a bit of uncertainty left in her mind; she had to know for sure. The last thing Aurora wanted was to force herself on her lover, especially after everything humans had already done to Maleficent.

Maleficent's eyes fluttered close as Aurora's hand roamed down to her neck and then up to trace the edge of her pointed ear. She swallowed hard and her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. Finally, she parted her lips and uttered so very quietly, "yes."

Aurora let out a noise between a chuckle and a giggle as she stood on her tiptoes to press a loving kiss to Maleficent's red, willing lips. Pulling away, her grin was decidedly hungrier than before. All annoyance with Maleficent's overprotectiveness had been replace with lust and need – the need to explore just how much power her lover was willing to give up, how much she was willing to give Aurora. She let her eyes roam over Maleficent's body, taking in every curve, every angle, every beautiful part of it. The thought of having it all to herself – the thought of Maleficent being _hers_ – was absolutely delicious and while it reminded her of Maleficent's loathing of humans' greed, Aurora knew that she would never take advantage of her lover, no matter what.

"Well then," Aurora murmured, her gaze going up to meet Maleficent's once more. She waited just a moment, thoroughly enjoying the way the usually stoic faerie almost squirmed before her. "Kneel for me, Maleficent," she said softly, more of an urging than a command. Perhaps the latter would come later, if they enjoyed it.

Maleficent swallowed hard, her wings fluttering nervously. Then, something changed: her eyes lost some of that nervousness and her wings stilled. She blinked once and then dipped her head in acquiescence before gracefully lowering herself to her knees, her wings fully extended in proud display.

"Yes, My Queen."


End file.
